Crazy Fan Girls
by HatefulSoul
Summary: Two crazy fan girls accidentally transported to Hogwarts and their experience at the Yule Ball. Takes place during GOF. OneShot. DMOriginalCharacter, HP OriginalCharacter


Crazy Fan Girls

Summary: Two crazy fan girls accidentally transported to Hogwarts and their experience at the Yule Ball. Takes place during GOF. One-Shot. DM/OriginalCharacter, HP/ OriginalCharacter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself, Daniel and Emily own themselves (as much as Emily would like it otherwise) JKR owns everything else lol even me if she wants me.

Rating: T (just in case)

A/N: This story was written as a birthday present for my friend Emily. This isn't the type of story I'm accustomed to writing so, it might be some total crap but it was done for her soooooo…review if you will (please do…) HOPE YOU LIKE IT, EMILY! HAPPY 14th!

Anna woke up at 5a.m. one morning, and while still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, dialed her friend's number. Anna met her friend Emily about six months prior at a Harry Potter convention in New York. Since then, every sighting of anything related to Harry Potter, they have attended. Today was the premiere to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, so naturally they had to get up early to get a good spot to stand.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Emily. It's Anna. You up yet?"

"Are you kidding! I'm halfway out the door!"

Chuckling slightly Anna responded, "Alright I'll meet you at the train station in ten minutes."

Twenty minutes and several harassed phone calls later Anna finally met up with Emily. They were both dressed to support house pride. Anna, the Slytherin, and Emily, the Gryffindor. They managed to get a somewhat decent place to stand, and were waiting patiently for the stars to start arriving. Anna spent quite a decent amount of time cursing at the other people surrounding them, it was quite crowded, so there was a decent amount of pushing done on everyone's part.

By around 2 o'clock Daniel Radcliff arrived. Anna was on Emily's shoulders at the time and Emily all but dropped her in her haste to see him too. Now, Anna, being a fair foot shorter than Emily had a bit of trouble keeping her balanced on her shoulders. Emily was screaming and bouncing around, completely in awe that she was so close to the guy of her dreams, and then the pushing became more intense. Anna couldn't take the last push and crashed, sending Emily falling on the person next to them. It was a boy she crashed into, one that looked remarkably like Daniel, so naturally she was dumbfounded for a moments time.

And as if by instinct, the mysterious boy reached to the chain around his neck and whispered a few words that neither girl caught. However, he must have forgotten the girls, for the portkey he just activated to take him back to Hogwarts also brought along the two girls.

Anna and Emily found themselves in Hogwarts. The home of everything they'd been obsessing over for years. And not only that. They were in the presence of Professor Albus Dumbledore, and the great Harry Potter himself.

It took seconds for them to assess their surroundings and piece together what had just happened before they turned to each other and shouted "I KNEW IT! I KNEW HOGWARTS WAS REAL!" The girls were so excited they barely noticed Harry apologizing to Dumbledore for accidentally bringing back Muggles. Nor did they notice that Dumbledore was currently explaining to Harry that they were in fact witches that had their memories erased so that Voldemort wouldn't have access to their knowledge.

The girls were told they had to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year for their protection. They would be sorted and participate in school functions.

One of these upcoming school functions would be the Yule Ball. And both girls had found dates to the Ball exactly one week beforehand.

Anna came dressed in a long slim black dress with the back cut almost inappropriately low. Her long, dark red hair arranged elegantly framing her face. Draco Malfoy, her date, is too perfect to describe by words, his name is enough to suffice any description.

Emily came in shortly after with one Ronald Weasley attached to her arm. Emily was a little peeved that she wasn't with Harry and Anna immediately got Draco but Anna told her to come to the Ball anyway and Harry was sure to notice. Harry was dancing with Parvati when she walked in. She was wearing a gorgeous jewel encrusted white gown, that would not have been out of place at a wedding. Her dark hair was pulled back slightly, decorated in what must have been real diamonds.

Harry, without realizing what he had done, had left Parvati alone in the middle of the Great Hall, and taken Emily by the hand to dance. (Neither Ron nor Emily was complaining.) He held her close as the song began and whispered into her ear just how gorgeous she looked tonight. Nearly an hour of dancing later Harry suggested they take a walk outside in the garden to cool off.

Anna caught sight of her friend and winked as Draco Malfoy was currently kissing her neck and leading her to the dungeons. Emily laughed and watched as Anna mouthed, "I told you!", referring to both the fact that Draco couldn't keep his hands off her and that Harry wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of Emily either. Anna continued on her walk to the dungeons with Draco, and Emily with Harry outside.

The garden was gorgeous, and gave just the right lighting that made everything glow.

"I don't know what I would have done with myself if I hadn't accidentally brought you here. And I know it hasn't been very long but I think I'm actually falling in love with you…" He moved his left hand to bring her closer to him and his right to gently caress her face. Her beautiful brown eyes shining with tears because she's dreamt of this moment for so long.

"I love you too, Harry." He smiled and leaned in, lightly brushing his lips with hers before kissing her fully. The movements were slow and sweet at first and then with increasing passion as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Every inch of excitement and happiness she had ever felt came spilling out of her at that moment their tongues first met. They pulled apart for lack of oxygen, gently resting their foreheads against each other, silent tears drying from both of their eyes.

The next morning Anna woke in the arms of Draco Malfoy, the only one on the earth that could ever transform her into a crazy fan girl.

Emily sat in the Gryffindor common room snuggled with Harry Potter, watching the sun peak through one of the windows, realizing that sometimes dreams do come true. With one last look at the sunrise, both girls fell asleep in the arms of the ones they loved.

A/N: I'm sorry I know it's crap :sighs:….uggg…I'll write something better soon…but like I said…this was for you Emily…I hope at least you like it…


End file.
